


In his eyes

by Pycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: De alguna u otra forma, Sherlock no era el tipo de persona que necesitara un amor a primera vista, él necesitaba a alguien que viera a través de él. Lo que nunca esperaría es que el destino se lo tomara de una forma tan, literal.Basado en la idea de la película "In your eyes".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. Son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC. Todo lo demás son sucesos de mi imaginación, no me pagan ni un knut por escribirlos.
> 
> Resumen: John es un chico de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Casi al terminar la secundaria, comienza a tener visiones de situaciones que claramente, son de otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una de las historias que había escrito a comienzos del año pasado. Desgraciadamente, tengo la costumbre de dejar los fics incompletos, por lo que nunca la llegué a terminar. Hoy, navegando en mi antigua cuenta, la descubrí de nuevo, decidiéndome a corregirla y publicarla completa aquí. Espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme un kudos o un comentario, es una buena motivación.  
> No les quito más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto corregirla en todo el hiatus desde el final de la temporada cuatro. Un beso y un erizo <3

Para vivir en una casa tan modesta, John tenía todo lo que un niño de su edad podía tener. Nada particularmente material, todo el amor de sus padres y amigos.

Su ciudad era simple, acogedora y desde el punto de vista de un turista, pintoresca.

Los niños salían a jugar temprano entre todos, como amigos. Las madres se conocían y muchas de ellas eran amigas desde su juventud. Era como esos lugares de los que tanto hablaban en las películas de temática campestre, y si lo comparamos con las que estaban inspiradas en la capital, el contraste era tal que el cambio repentino llegaba a abrumar.

Aun cuando los imponentes edificios, el palacio de Buckingham, los autos transeúntes y demás resultaba aterrador, no había otra cosa de las que hablaran los estudiantes en los fines de su primaria, incluyendo a John.

Crecía emocionado ante la idea de visitar Londres de grande y estudiar ahí. La medicina desde joven había captado su atención y no se podía sentir más feliz cuando sus padres se encontraron contentos ante su interés.

“ _¿Será cirujano o solamente doctor?”_ preguntaba a veces su madre, mientras servía el té. “ _Con esa precisión y habilidad, que no sea un cirujano es un pecado_ ” respondía su padre al sentarse en la mesa y darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro. John apreciaba mucho las opiniones de su padre, y esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido convertirse en cirujano apenas terminara la secundaria.

—¿Has pensado en estudiar música? —Oyó desde la otra parte de la cocina. John frunció el ceño ante la repentina pregunta—. Es decir, sé que te gusta la medicina y quieres ir a estudiar a Barts, pero cariño, todos los colegas de tu padre te halagan por tu talento con el violín, aún con la poca práctica que has tenido, y me preguntaba si tal vez tu camino estaba en la música.

Si antes John había fruncido el ceño, en estos instantes tenía una sola ceja. Sabía que les había comentado a sus padres que una de sus opciones era Barts, pero recordaba también haberles dicho que solo lo estaba considerando. Si ellos querían que él estudiara ahí, no había problema para él, pero, ante todo, ¿A qué venía eso del violín? La única vez en su vida que había tocado uno había sido en el recital de la escuela, y eso que solo había reemplazado a un niño que había enfermado y no podía tocar en la orquesta, ocasionando que John fingiera que lo tocara cuando no era así. No creía que eso fuera razón como para que los colegas de su padre lo halaguen, no sin el tema de un aumento de por medio.

Había abierto la boca para contestar y casi se desmaya cuando de esta salió una voz tres tonos más graves que la suya y con un acento londinense bien marcado.

—Lo que piensen los colegas de padre no tiene porqué interesarme. El interés por la medicina no se va a esfumar a medio año de postular, y menos para volver mi método de desestrés algo monótono.

John volteó rápidamente para ver si su madre se había enojado por el tono tan rígido e insolente con el que se había dirigido, y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Una habitación amoblada, desde la mitad de la cocina, con una señora pulcra y de alta alcurnia recostada en la puerta, mientras le miraba con ojos compasivos.

—¿De verdad no quieres estudiar música, Sherly? Puedo recomendarte a universidades de gran peso.

John notó que había dado un suspiro sin quererlo, y tenía la sensación de que había rodado los ojos, aun cuando no lo había hecho.

—Si lo que tratas es convencerme de no estudiar medicina porque padre quiere que estudie algo de más clase. —Ahí estaba la voz grave otra vez—. Puedes retirarte. Y dile que, si antes había considerado ir a Harvard, ten por seguro que ahora la única universidad que pisaré será Barts.

La señora de la puerta le miró mientras apretaba los labios, afligida, y se daba media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo. Tenía ganas de disculparse por hablarle así, aun cuando no había sido su voz la que había hablado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle _"Espere"_ , la voz otra vez, habló por él. —Y madre. —le dijo mientras ella volteaba elegantemente—. Mi nombre no es Sherly.

Aquella señora de cabellos castaños ligeramente ondeados, le sonrió con ternura y siguió su camino. Aquello descolocó a John de sobremanera, quien creía que se iba a enojar más y hasta le iba a resondrar. Antes de que agregara algo, sintió un tirón en la nuca y un toque en el hombro más cálido y familiar que alguna de las cosas que había visto. Parpadeó tres veces para enfocar a su madre, quien se encontraba a su al frente, con un gesto preocupado pronunciado su nombre.

—Cariño —gritó para que su esposo le oiga—. Algo le pasa a John y no sé qué es, ¡No responde desde hace tres minutos! —Y como si al escuchar el tiempo hubiera hecho clic, se movió—. Oh, ya se está moviendo, no es necesario que vengas.

John miró a su madre, sorprendido, y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

—Había una puerta —habló mientras movía las manos dramáticamente—. Había una puerta acá, y una señora. —dijo señalando a las ollas— Como la de las películas, esas bien vestidas. Y yo tenía una voz grave, como el locutor del programa de radio que escuchas. Y me hablaba de violines y Barts, y un padre insistente, ¡Había una puerta mamá!

Su madre, quien le miraba sorprendida desde el mesón, se le acercó cuidadosamente y le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre —¡Henry, creo que después de todo si necesitas venir! —John, quién seguía sin comprender que ocurría, tuvo un ataque de risa de por lo menos cinco minutos.

Luego de que su padre lo examinara y tomara el té cargado que le dio para calmar los nervios, se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse en su armario y cerrar los ojos, tratando de transportarse de nuevo al lugar de la mañana.

—Por supuesto que no voy a volver a entrar. —murmuró mientras se deslizaba por la pared de madera. Se había pasado toda la tarde intentándolo—. No es como si empujara unas ropas y llegara a Narnia.

Abrió las puertas luego de un rato presionando sus rodillas y se dignó a mirar a la ventana. Ya era de noche y sabía que no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto, lo mejor era darse un refrescante baño y descansar.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando John gruñó debido al sonido de una melodía nada tranquila proveniente de un violín. No había ni un rayo sol esa mañana y no hacía falta ser erudito para comprender que, si no había sol, tampoco había calor. A estas alturas, con un frío inmenso en una mañana de domingo, cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera querido dormir hasta tarde, y John no era la excepción. Pero por más que quería ignorar al sonido deprimente y chirriante, nada parecía detenerlo.

—¿Puedes dejar de tocar esa cosa? —murmuró contra la almohada, molesto. La melodía del violín flaqueó por unos segundos, como si el músico lo hubiera oído, pero por lo visto, no logró convencerlo lo suficiente ya que luego de unos momentos, prosiguió. John, enojado, se tapó con las mantas creyendo que eso iba a amortiguar un poco el sonido. No hizo más que bufar al notar que era como si estuvieran tocando dentro de ellas.

—En serio, si no apagas esa maldita cosa voy a romper tu violín y no te daré ni unas disculp...Oh.

Se había volteado bruscamente hacia arriba mientras refunfuñaba sus amenazas y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido cuando se destapó la cara y no encontró a nadie más que él en la habitación. Su habitación, a las seis de la mañana, con el sonido de un violín en la mente. Casi podía oír a su madre gritando que necesitaba otro té para calmar los nervios seguida de otra revisión, porque en esos instantes, hasta él pensaba que la necesitaba.

—Cuando pensé que ibas a hacer algún berrinche por la insistencia de padre. —le oyó decir a su escritorio—. Me había imaginado que te negarías públicamente a tocar en sus reuniones. No se me ocurrió que ibas a hacer semejante aberración a la humanidad y sus oídos. —John no pudo ocultar una sonrisita por el comentario pues él también pensaba lo mismo sobre aquella pieza. Su boca, en desacuerdo con él, siseó un “ _Lárgate Mycroft"_.

Su escritorio comenzaba a difuminarse, dándole paso a una sombra dos veces más alta y con un cuerpo mucho más delgado que su metro de ancho. No bastó más que otros segundos más para que aquella sombra tome total forma y deje ver a un joven, cuatro o cinco años mayor que él, mirándolo de manera petulante.

—No puedes largarme del pasillo, hermano, no es de tu posesión.

—Pero la puerta sí. —respondió por si solo—. Y puedo cerrarla si quiero.

Aquel joven que según recordaba se llamaba Mycroft, dio dos pasos adelante, colocándose en el umbral.

—Pero no lo harás, porque sabes por qué estoy aquí. —John gruñó, otra vez sin quererlo y sintió que se movía hasta una ventana con las cortinas cerradas.

—¿A qué hora?

—Diez. —contestó el joven—. Y madre dice que no tardes.

John sintió su cabeza asentir ligeramente y una mano mucho más larga que la suya, mover uno de los extremos de la cortina, dejando ver el exterior. Afuera se veía un extenso camino y pequeños jardines como decoración. John se sorprendió al ver lo extenso que era el terreno y supuso que sea donde sea que estaba, le pertenecía a una familia adinerada, y londinense debido al acento.

Oyó un chasquido de lenguas de su parte, sin necesidad de aclarar que él no había sido, y vio como sus dos supuestas manos agarraban un bello violín de madera oscura y lo colocaban en su hombro para comenzar a tocar. A diferencia de los pasados minutos atrás, esta vez la melodía era más pura, pero del mismo tono depresivo. No pudo evitar comparar ambas melodías, como si un cualquiera lo hubiera tocado antes y ahora, un profesional le estuviera mostrando como realmente se debía tocar. Quedó embelesado durante todo el tema y cuando terminó y quiso decirle que eso había sido fantástico, sintió un tirón en la nuca y visualizó el piso de su habitación, otra vez.

—Imaginación o no —susurró—. Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. —Y como si su mente se hubiera apiadado de él, reprodujo otra vez la melodía, invitándole a esconderse entre las mantas y volverse a dormir. Pasaron alrededor de tres meses para que John sintiera otra vez ver a través de la persona que tocaba el violín.

 

—¿Listo hijo? —susurró su madre, emocionada. John asintió, emocionado también, y se acomodó la corbata. Hoy era el día nacional de presentaciones y varios representantes de universidades visitaban su escuela. Su madre le había preguntado medio mes atrás si ya se había decidido por una universidad, y como si el deseo estuviera impreso en su cabeza, respondió automáticamente Barts. Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando disimuladamente al representante de Barts, que hablaba con el director, seguramente buscando sugerencias de alumnos. John cruzaba los dedos para que lo mencionaran, y como por acto del destino, el representante lo miró. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el comienzo del estómago, y tomó aire mientras asentía en forma de saludo. Vio como aquel hombre intercambiaba miradas con el director y este asentía como si le dijera que él era uno de los recomendados.

Para su mala suerte, la charla no iba a ser hasta una hora después, por lo que ahora solo era lo que comúnmente se llamaba "Vender tu imagen".

—¿Nervioso? —murmuró una voz conocida a sus espaldas. John no pudo evitar saltar por la sorpresa.

—¿No tienes algún pastel en el cuál perderte? —oyó de su boca. John no sabía si sentirse emocionado por volver a tener la oportunidad de entrar en ese mundo o entrar en pánico por estar en el medio de un salón infestado de gente importante. Y antes de que lo decidiera conscientemente, corrió al baño de varones como pudo y se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

—Debe dolerte en el alma tener que hacer lo único en lo que no eres bueno, hermano.

John frunció el ceño confundido, y a diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, meses atrás, esta vez fue más fácil transportarse allí. Estaba en la esquina de un salón, parecido al que se encontraba minutos atrás, y lo entendió. Aquel joven también estaba en la reunión de presentaciones de su escuela, seguramente esperando por Barts. Supuso que también estaba en su último año de escuela y se cuestionó si tal vez existía la remota posibilidad de que sea real y se lo pudiera encontrar. “ _Falta un año para entrar”_ , pensó, “ _Puede que sea su segunda presentación y él entre un ciclo antes que yo_ ”.

—Y parece que tú te has decidido hacer en toda la reunión tu único talento.

—¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres?

—Tienes migajas en el comienzo de tu traje y un poco de crema metido entre los dientes. El pañuelo que levemente sale de tu bolsillo indica que lo usaste para limpiarte y no me sorprende por la falta de modales civilizados que careces al comer. Lo que me pone a pensar si usas tu único talento de embutir todo lo que está a tu alcance para sorprender a alguien o como método para acallar la inseguridad que tienes ante la posibilidad de no entrar a Harvard, como lo espera padre. Dime Mycroft, ¿Tan poca cosa te sientes que necesitas ahogar tus penas en un pastel de arándanos?

Aquello descolocó a John, quién no había notado ninguno de los detalles, y se sorprendió más al notar como le había hablado aquel joven a su hermano. Supuso que debían llevarse mal para tener ese tipo de riñas y se cuestionó si todos los de clase preferían herir de esa manera en vez de lanzarse a golpes como lo hacían en su ciudad.

—A diferencia de ti, no necesito presumir habilidades para impresionar. Tal vez la inseguridad que según tú emano, es la tuya, al saber que no puedes decir ni cinco palabras amigables hacia el rector de Barts.

John casi se ahoga en ese momento, ¿Había dicho rector de Barts? Sabía que posiblemente eso era normal en Londres, pero para él, que ni podía manejar a un representante, imaginarse hablando con el rector hacía que le tiemblen las rodillas.

—Los pasteles de carne son los más adecuados para tu pseudodieta. Te demostraré que sí puedo ser amable y te diré que se encuentran en el segundo salón contiguo.

Aquel joven, Mycroft, enarcó su ceja y se dio media vuelta para ir junto a un señor que tenía un saco con la insignia de Harvard, y como si fuera pan comido, entabló conversación con él.

Sentía que el tirón en su nuca comenzaba a aparecer, por lo que dedujo que la visión llegaba a su fin, pero para su sorpresa, se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que sería uno de los señores más imponentes de la sala.

—Vete a casa —le espetó entre dientes apenas llegó a su lado—. El recital se canceló, ya no es necesario que estés aquí.

John, quien iba a protestar por no darle la oportunidad de presentarse ante el rector, vio como sus piernas se movían en dirección a un estuche y lo recogía con elegancia mientras se dirigía a las afueras de aquella escuela, sacando el conocido violín al llegar a un parque escondido entre las calles. Una melodía, diferente a la de aquella vez, comenzó a sonar, y así como ese día pudo notar la tristeza, esta ocasión se envolvió entre la furia, antes de ser expulsado bruscamente de la escena, con rastros de notas resonando en su mente.

—¿John? —oyó desde afuera del cubículo—. Hijo, ya van a comenzar las presentaciones y tu madre me dijo que te vio entrar aquí, ¿Todo bien? —John aspiró todo el aire que pudo para botar aquella furia de su mente y respondió lo más calmado que pudo—. Ya salgo en unos momentos padre, algún bocadillo que comí me cayó mal.

Oyó como su padre soltaba una risilla mientras se acercaba al cubículo.

—Eso de llamarme padre y no papá, ¿Es alguna de las formalidades de las presentaciones? —John, dándose cuenta de su error, rio con él.

—Se podría decir que sí. He oído que a algunos le funciona.

—Vale hijo. Nada de Johnny hoy, entonces —dijo al ver a John salir del cubículo. Este se acomodó el pelo y le sonrió.

—Nada de Johnny hoy.

John llegó cansado a su casa, junto con sus padres, y se hizo la promesa de acampar los días que fuera necesario en el vestíbulo para enterarse de la respuesta de Barts. No hace falta decir que el grito que lanzó se oyó en toda su pequeña ciudad al saber que lo habían aceptado. “ _Voy a ser médico mamá_ ”, le había dicho mientras le abrazaba. “ _Siempre supe que mi pequeño llegaría lejos_ ”, le susurraba su madre entre lágrimas de emoción.

 

John se sentía de alguna u otra manera tan feliz que la idea de una conexión con otra persona, no se le cruzó en la mente hasta el fin de las vacaciones, justo cuando oyó las palabras mudarse y solo de la boca de sus padres.

—¿No lo haré cuándo entre? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Ambos padres se miraron y le sonrieron.

—Londres es una ciudad inmensa, hijo —contestó su madre—. Que llegues y estudies te va a abrumar. No tendrás tiempo de conocerla, aunque sea en lo básico, y sé que te sentirás estresado. En mi época universitaria, aún sin tanta modernidad, yo me sentía algo cohibida.

John parpadeó al darse cuenta de algo importante. —¿Tú también estudiaste en la capital? —Su madre no pudo evitar reír.

—Por supuesto que sí, Johnny. Regresé aquí porque extrañaba a tus abuelos demasiado. Y Henry, tu padre, que también no había crecido ahí, se vino conmigo.

—¿Así de fácil es la historia de por qué se encuentran aquí?

—Claro que no cariño, hubo algunos contratiempos, pero te los contaré conforme los vayas viviendo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que los viviré?

—Porque sé que tarde o temprano, querrás volver acá. Tal vez no para quedarte, sino para visitar. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no vendrás solo, y esas pequeñas complicaciones se darán.

John sonrió ante la suerte de tener una madre tan genial y asintió mientras corría a su habitación a tirarse en su cama, no quería mudarse pronto. Era cierto que extrañaría a sus padres, pero también les daba la razón cuando decían que iba a irse sin conocer la capital y se podría perder o abrumar ante el cambio. Él era una persona tranquila, adaptada a sus libros y cómics. Tenía amigos, claro, y entraba en lo que llamaban social, pero ante todo prefería estar solo, leyendo algo. La idea de salir cada fin de semana a centros turísticos, vivir con alguien en su dormitorio y acostumbrarse al bullicio tan característico de esa ciudad, le desencajaba.

—Quiero mudarme —oyó salir de su boca, y no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa al ver que aquel joven graciosamente, siempre se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Aunque en diferencia, él tenía diferentes posturas. “ _Así que te quieres mudar, eh"_.

—¿Y eso a qué viene, Sher? No estás en edad para mudarte. —John oyó como el chico se exasperaba y tomaba asiento frente a la que reconoció como su madre.

—Quiero mudarme —repitió. A veces sentía que estaba dentro de la cabeza de un niño de ocho años. Vio como aquella señora cerraba su agenda para luego acomodarse sus lentes. A John le dio la impresión de que buscaba paciencia—. ¿Y por qué quieres mudarte?

—Necesito conocer Londres. —Y su madre rio.

—Pero vives en Londres, cariño, ¿Qué más necesitas conocer?

—Todo. —respondió firme.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo?

—Quiero conocer todo de manera independiente. Sin un mayordomo que me siga a todas partes. —Su madre rio más.

—¡Pero si cada vez que te mando al mayordomo, de alguna manera te escabulles de él! El pobre ya ni se toma la molestia de salir del carro cuando te sigue a algún lugar. —John sintió algo parecido a la frustración crecer en su interior.

—Pero igual me lo mandas. A escoltarme, a saber a dónde voy.

—No sabes manejar, ¡Por supuesto que necesito mandártelo! Si todo esto se trata por el hecho de que quieres manejar tú solo, puedo hablar con tu padre para que te regale un auto y unas clases de manejo.

La frustración creció más.

—Quiero vivir solo, madre. De todas maneras, casi ni me encuentro contigo y con padre en casa, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Que aun así sé que te encuentras aquí. Cuando estés en la universidad, vivirás solo, ¿Te parece? Puedo arreglar para que te den una habitación sin compañero de cuarto. Sé que te molesta estar con otras personas.

John se preguntó que tanto poder tenía aquella familia como para pedir como si nada un cuarto de Barts para uno solo y dar coches de regalo. Él con las justas pedía una radio como regalo de navidad.

—Te recuerdo que tu poder está en Harvard, no en Barts. Te has confundido de continente. Ya decidiré yo si quiero un cuarto solo o compartido.

Su madre se encogió de hombros, como si no le fuera un problema—. Mover unos hilos aquí, unos allá, y listo.

—Eres igual que Mycroft. —Aquella señora sonrió y abrió de nuevo su agenda para seguir en lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

—Corrección, hijo mío. Mycroft es igual a mí.

El chico se levantó de la mesa y John sintió como daba pasos apresurados a la habitación de hace muchos meses atrás. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el estuche y cuando pensó que lo iba a agarrar para tocar, lo descartó apenas vio que abría la ventana y se impulsaba hacia afuera.

A John no le agradaba las alturas como para disfrutar el balanceo de los brazos del joven y quiso cerrar los ojos cuando vio que se lanzó hacia el pasto desde el segundo piso. Gritó más de lo debido al caer y de un tirón brusco se desconectó. Fueron segundos los que le costó darse cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación y no en su cama, como recordaba. Los toquidos apresurados en su puerta le dieron a entender que también había gritado ahí y que posiblemente sus padres estaban preocupados.

Se levantó aún con el dolor en las piernas y abrió la puerta para decirles que se había caído de la cama por quedarse dormido. Su padre, había mirado a su madre antes de asentir y ambos entraron a su cuarto para sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

—Ya son varias veces las que te hemos visto hablar solo, John. Lo de la cocina realmente nos preocupó y al consultar con un doctor nos dijo que, si tu problema persistía, te llevemos en una consulta donde él. Pensamos que con el tiempo se te pasaría y al ver que no tuviste otro episodio así desde el día de las presentaciones, supusimos que era cosa del estrés y te dimos la opción de visitar Londres antes. Ahora no estamos seguros de si te puede ocurrir allá y si soltarás un grito como este o peor.

John, que no podía creer que había hablado todo lo que escuchaba, solo balbuceó unas cuántas veces antes de sentarse junto a ellos y murmurar un pequeño “ _No sé si es real_ ”. Cuando sus padres le preguntaron a qué se refería, no hizo más que mirarlos a la cara y curvar las cejas. “ _Él_ ”, contestó, “ _No sé si él es real_ ”.

Luego de una terapia de cinco sesiones, el doctor no le diagnosticó nada grave. Le dijo que posiblemente era una manera de su cerebro revelándose a su cotidiana vida, presentándole una totalmente diferente, con deseos ocultos como la posesión de muchos bienes materiales y personificando a una persona con rasgos totalmente opuestos a él. El hecho de que John le haya llamado “ _Charlatán idiota_ ” al escuchar su resultado profesional no ayudó al caso de contradecirlo. Este le recetó unas pastillas para tomar al despertar y al dormir, y le dijo que volviera a los seis meses. Si no fuera por su madre, no hubiera tocado ni el primer escalón de ese hospital. “ _Irónico_ ”, se había dicho mentalmente, “ _Trabajarás en un consultorio y ahora mismo aborreces uno_ ”. Su padre en señal de apoyo, le había dicho que, si todo marchaba bien, podía dejar que se mude una semana antes. Él solo asintió mientras le daba un intento de sonrisa, temiendo que volviera a tener una de las visiones cerca de alguno de sus padres.

Para su suerte, esto no sucedió pues, desde que tomaba las medicinas, ni una sola voz se cruzó por su cabeza. John consideró si tal vez si estaba inventado cosas y nada de lo que había visto había pasado realmente. “ _Pero yo sentí todo tan real, hasta el dolor, hasta la melodía, hasta su voz_ ”. Y ahí era cuando recordaba las palabras pregrabadas del doctor. " _Así como en los sueños, no creamos nada de la nada. Uno ve cosas y no les presta atención. Esto queda grabado en tu subconsciente, y al menor despego de la realidad, se crea una alternativa parecida a lo que ocurre al soñar_ ". Y él no hacía más que torcer la boca y distraerse con algún cómic, tratando de recordar que aquel señor regordete, solo era un charlatán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré subiendo un capítulo la próxima semana. Había quedado en subirlo cada día pero desgraciadamente, encontré demasiados errores en el segundo capítulo y entre corregir y darle coherencia, aparte de que tengo otros tres fics para completar, me será imposible. Con suerte lo subo el Domingo y ahí, prometo subir los capítulos a un tiempo estable. Son cinco capítulos y solo el último esta por terminar en calidad de borrador, todo lo demás está completo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	2. Chapter 2

John se encontraba más nervioso de lo que había pensado que estaría y todo se debía a la posibilidad de verlo a él.

Por más que había jurado a sus padres no haber tenido otro episodio parecido a los anteriores, él mismo se había quitado la medicina para luego correr al bosque apenas oía su voz.

No eran muchos los momentos en los que podía ver a través de sus ojos, por lo que no era sorpresa que John quisiera saber más. Había intentado de todo para volver, desde yoga, hipnosis y meditación, hasta silencio absoluto para llevar a un nivel más alto su concentración. Nada parecía funcionar.

Fue un día que, escuchando música, vio un escritorio lleno de papeles y unas manos garabateando progresos de una investigación. John no entendió por qué no escuchaba su voz y al darse cuenta que era a causa de tener audífonos, respiró aliviado.

Una vez, se armó de valor para intentarlo en la sala junto a sus padres. Tuvo una visión completa y no llegó a balbucear absolutamente nada. John había encontrado su salvación.

Los episodios esporádicos se habían convertido en casi diarios. Descubrió que no toda su vida era como había pensado, lleno de momentos malos o fríos, sino que también eran divertidos o interesantes. Le gustaba leer mucho, tocar el violín en las madrugadas y hacer experimentos con partes de los pollos que la ama de llaves compraba para la cena. Reía al escuchar una voz llamándole desde abajo, siempre con el apelativo “Sher”, preguntándole donde estaban los restos del pollo. Obviamente, él nunca contestaba y solo anotaba cosas como “ _Hacer que la señora Hudson compre doble porción_ ”.

Notó que se aburría rápido y que mayormente andaba en los jardines de la parte trasera de su mansión. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la madre de aquel joven había acertado con el concepto de "No le gustan las personas" pues hasta ahora no había visto a ningún chico o chica de su edad cerca de él. Sabía que se iba a inscribir apenas pueda por esa razón y para tener suerte, John hizo lo mismo.

Habían terminado las vacaciones y John comenzó su primer ciclo en la universidad. Se encontraba echo un manojo de nervios frente a la puerta de lo que sería su nueva habitación y rogaba a todos los dioses de encontrarlo, sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo alguna cosa que posiblemente no iba a entender. Abrió despacio, temiendo incordiar con su presencia y el ánimo se les fue a los pies al ver a un chico de lentes y cabello castaño saludándole con entusiasmo. Se había presentado como Mike y de Sher a Mike había mucha diferencia.

Había pasado las clases buscándolo, entre los cientos de estudiantes de medicina. No creía que fuera tan difícil diferenciar a alguien como él.

—Y este Sher del que me hablas, ¿Cómo lo conociste? —Mike estaba genuinamente curioso por encontrar a alguien tan inteligente como el amigo que había mencionado John. Una persona así podría ayudarle bastante en los estudios. John, que le había dado detalles generales como su gran inteligencia o pasión por la música, tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de responder.

—A mitad de mi último año de escuela. Nos enteramos que ambos íbamos a ir a Barts y al encontrar cosas en común, nos hicimos amigos.

—¿Y quedaron en entrar el mismo año? —John asintió.

—Eso me dio a entender. Perdí el contacto con el tiempo. Supuse que nos encontraríamos igual por ser del mismo año.

—Pero aún no lo has visto.

—No, ni rastros de él.

Mike le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa y se limpió los restos de su boca con la mano. John le dio un esbozo de sonrisa, tratando de decir que el hecho le dolía. Era temprano y se encontraban sobre la banca que siempre ocupaban. Tendrían pura teoría esa mañana y la única oportunidad de comer algo era en esos instantes.

—Tal vez el próximo ciclo, John. Tú sabes que rápido se acaban las matrículas hoy en día.

Cada semana era lo mismo. John buscaba en sus salones de clases, por los pasillos, en el campo y hasta en las listas de sobresalientes. Había pasado meses viéndolo a diario, no podía perder algo que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida. Pero, para su desgracia, nunca encontraba nada.

Había pasado medio año y los ingresantes de ese ciclo comenzaban a aparecer. Había considerado el comentario de Mike al encontrarse desesperado. Sabía que no tenía mucha lógica, su familia era importante y si él no llegaba a ingresar, harían que se abra una vacante para que lo haga. John no tenía mucho consuelo por no lograr ver nada, desde que había tocado la universidad se sentía bloqueado. Le costó un año hacerse a la idea de que no vendrá, y le costó otro superar el hecho de que tal vez, después de todo, no era real.

Estaba en clase de Epidemiología junto a Mike, anotando la información de la pizarra antes de que el profesor la borrara. Había tenido una mala noche estudiando para los exámenes. Ningún maestro tenía piedad sobre los alumnos y si algunas cosas habían sido fáciles, memorizarse los huesos y músculos para la clase de Anatomía, no. Mike jugaba con su lapicero mientras miraba de reojo a una chica de dos gradas más abajo. John deseaba relajarse tanto como él, el sueño que tenía era demasiado.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a escribir esta estupidez en mi ensayo?!

John dio un salto en su asiento para fruncir el ceño por el repentino portazo. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, observando al joven de rizos y gabardina que agitaba frenéticamente un papel por el rostro del profesor. Había dos cosas que estaban claras, los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por el show que le hacían a uno de los profesores más temidos de la universidad y dos, la clase era demasiado aburrida como para esperar algo como eso.

—Señor Holmes. —siseó el profesor—. Si tiene alguna queja que hacer sobre mi persona, le aviso que la consejería está en el otro lado del campus. —El joven chasqueó los labios y dio una mirada despectiva al lugar.

—No me iré de esta mediocre clase hasta que borre esta anotación en mi ensayo. Claramente que usted sea un idiota no significa que yo no haya escrito ese libro.

—¿Perdón?

John no entendía que estaba pasando. Ambos protagonistas mantenían una lucha de miradas. El joven aplastaba el ensayo contra su puño y el profesor arrugaba la nariz en gesto asquiento. Había vuelto a escribir, pensando que todo iba a terminar rápido, y al ver que su amigo seguía golpeándole una de las costillas con el codo, alzó bruscamente su cabeza para decirle que parara. La intensa mirada que le dedicaba aquel joven le dejó sin aliento. Se sentía atraído, como si fuera un agujero negro capaz de absorber toda su consciencia. John sentía que se ahogaba y se ahogó de verdad al verse a sí mismo a través de esa mirada segundos después. Era él.

Aquel joven volteó rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto, y salió del salón a la misma velocidad a la que entró. El profesor permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes de voltear y seguir escribiendo en la pizarra. A John le temblaban las manos.

Tuvo que pasar toda la clase para asimilar de que Sher existía, y que sí había venido a Barts. El profesor le había llamado por su apellido y John se lo agradecía a creces. Tal vez no sabía su nombre completo, pero con un apellido y su apodo, se podían hacer grandes cosas.

Mike le había preguntado varias veces el por qué aquel joven le había mirado de esa manera y John solo le había dicho que se trataba del amigo del cual le habló. No quería que pensara erróneamente por ese momento.

Algunos alumnos estaban almorzando sobre las bancas con sombrilla y otros caminaban directo a sus clases. Las mañanas anteriores había estado lloviendo y hoy no era la excepción. A John, realmente no le importaba el mojarse si lograba ubicarle luego de tanto tiempo esperándole. Debía ser, quizá, de un curso inferior al suyo. No podía saber con certeza si estaba en primer ciclo de medicina o si solo no se lo había encontrado hasta ahora. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no era de tercer año y menos de su ciclo. Todos tenían clase a estas horas y Sher se encontraba sentado debajo de un inmenso árbol.

John paró en seco, manchando sus zapatillas con el lodo entre el pasto. Había corrido desesperado a buscarlo, pero en ningún momento se planteó qué iba a hacer al encontrarle. No sabía qué decirle, no tenía tema de conversación. Saludarle al no haber ni una persona a doscientos metros a la redonda, iba a resultar un tanto extraño. Sher llevaba una bufanda tapándole media cara y su gesto era pura concentración. Había levantado la vista por la sombra detectada de reojo y John entró en pánico al ser descubierto. Mantuvieron una lucha de miradas parecidas a las de Sher y el profesor, y claramente el rizado ganó. John trastabilló por retroceder sobre sus pasos y cayó sobre el pasto. Todo su pantalón en la parte trasera estaba manchado de barro, junto con sus manos. Sher se levantó a grandes zancadas y se colocó en cuclillas frente a él.

John sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, le estaba deduciendo.

Sher se detuvo a los instantes y parándose de nuevo, intentó retirarse.

—¡Espera! —John no podía perder una oportunidad así. Podía no volver a verlo, podía no volver a tenerlo tan cerca o podía simplemente no lograr hablarle ni una sola vez—. Doy tutorías, dijiste algo sobre una nota en epidemiología.

John sabía que su excusa era pobre. Era un alumno aplicado, sí, pero Sher era un genio y él no se comparaba con un genio. Aparte, había ido a reclamar por un libro que él escribió y el profesor no le dio crédito. Realmente su excusa era pobre.

El joven frunció el ceño y regresó a donde estaba él.

—Claramente no me esperaba eso.

La voz, esa voz, esa maldita voz capaz de reemplazar un violonchelo sin problemas. Sentía que sus piernas no solo estaban tembladas por el frío sino también por esa voz. Sher se había quedado en silencio, esperando una respuesta y John solo rumiaba para pensar en que decirle.

—Yo…no… ¿esperabas que…

—Deja de balbucear, Watson.

—¿Me conoces?

¿Cómo demonios le conocía? No podía ser de primer ciclo si lo hacía. Era uno de los mejores en medicina, lo sabía, y había participado en varios concursos con sus ensayos, pero todo era para tener un pequeño dinero extra, como dando tutorías. La mayoría de segundo le conocía, pero no los de primero. Entonces, Sher debía ser de segundo.

—¿Eres de segundo ciclo? —Sherlock no había respondido su pregunta anterior y John solo lograba ponerse nervioso.

—No te conozco por tus tutorías, Watson. Sí, sé lo que piensas, puedo oírte pensar.

—¿Entonces? —A John no le importaba cómo lo conocía, solo quería seguir hablando. El joven rizado sabía esto y estaba aburrido de dar explicaciones. No era una persona paciente. Había deducido todo sobre el chico igual que todos los demás al verlos de reojo. No tenía mucho dinero y no era de Londres. A Sher le había parecido una persona ordinaria hasta que un pequeño punzón en la nuca le hizo volver a voltear. Se había sentido atrapado en sus ojos y había visto que le pasaba lo mismo. Tuvo que romper la conexión apenas el punzón en la nuca volvió y olvidándose por completo del profesor y su ensayo, fue a sentarse bajo el árbol. No entendía lo que había pasado y no le gustaba no entender.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

John tragó saliva, no estaba listo para una excusa convincente. Su sola presencia le intimidaba y bloqueaba sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado nervioso y tenía que vencer eso para poder entablar una conversación normal.

—No es nada, perdona, te confundí.

Sher frunció el ceño. Watson no decía más que unas balbuceantes palabras y él no era bueno para entablar una amistad. Tenía que investigarlo y para eso solo podía tenerlo cerca. Deducía fácilmente a la gente y a las acciones que estaban por hacer. Watson estaba a punto de retirarse, y corriendo. Sus pies se removían inquietos y sus manos se cerraban y abrían como una flor. Todo su cuerpo estaba listo para huir.

—Me gustaría que me des una tutoría.

—¿A ti? —A John se le escapó esa respuesta y más en ese tono. No creía que le preguntara eso a él. Sher era muy inteligente y quizá hasta conocía todo lo necesario de la carrera pero se supone que no sabía eso.

Sher quedó en silencio otro momento, le estaba analizando de nuevo.

—Si no te molesta, mañana a las tres. Si te molesta, igual a la misma hora.

El rizado desapareció apenas terminó de responderle, dejando el sonido de su gabardina siendo agitada dramáticamente. John parpadeó y luego de mirar por donde se había ido, corrió a la clase que se había saltado. Quizá el profesor estaba de buen humor y le dejaba pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer. Estaba dándole una revisada y suprimí una parte porque me parecía fuera de lugar, y al hacerlo cambié la parte que seguía para darle más sentido. Como se imaginan, terminé escribiendo de nuevo la mayor parte del fic.  
> Me había parecido muy ooc la forma en la cual entablaban amistad, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock no había tenido amigos antes. El problema es, que al cambiar esto, tendría que cambiar el siguiente capítulo y así (por las personalidades un tanto extrañas) y pues, lo había hecho como si fueran adolescentes de quince años y claramente a esa altura seguían en la escuela.  
> John está en su tercer año de la universidad aquí y aunque Sherlock esté en primero, han pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vio (o vio a través de sus ojos) por lo que Sherlock también ha cambiado.  
> Me ha costado horrores escribirlo, siendo sincera. Estoy demasiado metida en el Mystrade y si encuentras fancy words dichas por Sherlock, mil disculpas, es la costumbre. Sherlock comenzará a ser más abierto desde que es amigo de John. SIEMPRE.  
> Y si se preguntan el por qué ninguno se dijo su nombre, John ni lo pensó al pensar que se llama Sher (por eso al escribir sus acciones le digo así) y Sherlock ya sabe que se apellida Watson y no creo que les diga fácilmente a las personas por sus nombres.  
> Otra disculpa si encuentran algún error en la escritura. Le he dado dos pasadas pero nunca es suficiente y siempre se escapa algo. No podía dejar que pasaran más días para actualizar. Lo prometido es deuda.  
> Gracias por leer y si esta fuera una poción, sacaría un troll en toda la asignatura, lo sé.  
> Un beso <3


End file.
